


Ice & Flames Don’t Mix Well

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cancer, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, M/M, Medication, Morning Cuddles, Scared Lance (Voltron), eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance is always working his day job as a librarian. Nothing ever exciting happens there, but then suddenly a boy walks in and is now full on in his life. He finally gets to be happy, but for how long can his happiness last before --- gets to him first?
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"Lance you can't just not take your medication. Do you want to die quicker?"

"Hmmm. Maybe a tad."

The doctor speaking to me facepalms and just continues naming off reasons why I should stop skipping my medication so frequently. 

I was totally not listening to him at all though. I was just looking out the window of the hospital room, wishing I could go out there and just run free without a care that I might die. 

-ce!" The doctor yells towards me, but I only hear the very end of what he said to me. I sigh loudly and turn my head around to face the doctors face. 

"You're lucky I care about you kiddo or else you'd probably be dead by now." The doctor says while turning off his computer and he try's to leave the room but I quickly say something. 

"Coran. Old software engineers never die, they just log out." I try to joke. I'm working on my death jokes to try to clear the atmosphere whenever my family comes and visits me. I try to make them not worry so much about me. 

"Oh lance, that was, I think you kids say today not very Gucci money of you." Coran says to me with a soft smile on his face. I chuckle at him and he gives me a puzzled look.

"Did I not use it correctly?" He asks me with pure confusion in his voice. I laugh harder at him. Why is this so funny to me? 

"Okay, I think you're a little high off your meds, Lance." He tells me which I just laugh at harder in return. He quickly tells me goodbye and quietly shuts the door behind him. Leaving me in a hysterical fit. 

My laughter finally dies down and now I'm back to being left with eternal dread and despair. 

When I was little I had a little bit of hope that I could get better, but that child innocence is long gone. Now I have to face the reality that I could die at any moment and it's either going to be excruciating painful or very peaceful. Honestly just depends on where it decides to strike me next.

My disease is some form of Ivemark syndrome, but the doctors and specialist that I've seen so far say that there's something else to going on so I guess I have a brand new disease that no one else has yet. Score! I don't honestly know why I'm happy from it, but I technically just invented a new syndrome or disease.

My disease basically causes some of my organs to shut down and when that happens you know it's very painful and very life threatening. So I'm basically like the final destination movies with how many times I've cheated death. My whole life is crappy movie plot anyway. 

I giggle at all my thoughts. Gosh I'm going insane aren't I? It could be some of my meds though? Hehe. 

My meds usually make me supper tired and completely drained, so I'm actually super tired right now. I'm going to go to bed. 

3rd Person POV 

Meanwhile in the doctors office across from lance's room there's a meeting going on. 

Lance is the main topic of there meeting. 

"I just have never seen anything like his disease before." One of the doctors at the end of the table says. All of the doctors seem to agree with him on his statement. 

"Ivemark syndrome is the closest syndrome we could describe lance's disease. Unless we want to make up a new disease now." Coran says while motioning to the screen in front of them with all of the information on lance's case is at. Almost everyone glances back at the information except a few doctors who are on there phones. Which Coran scoffs at them loudly to get their attention back to the work they need to be doing.

"I mean we could do that."

"Are we actually aloud to do that as low level doctors?"

"Ughh why does this kid have to be such a pain is the arse!" 

"Okay okay. Everyone please quiet down." One of the doctors try's to tell all of them. 

"Oh shut it Shiro. We are just discussing like normal human beings." One of the doctors snaps at Shiro. 

"Let's just get back to the task at hand, okay Gerard?" Shiro says while displaying a smirk on his face. Gerard just glares at him, but surprisingly goes back to doing his work. 

All of the doctors are discussing what they think lance could possibly have and some are trying to think of new names for his unknown disease. 

"Coran from all of the tests we've done I don't think that he has much longer to live and I think that you should maybe tell him the truth instead of trying to give him false hope that will soon end." One of the doctors try's to ask Coran, but from his voice you can tell he was very anxious to ask that. Coran just gives him a look of defeat. 

Everyone in that hospital knows that Coran has a more deeper bond with Lance. Lance is like a son he never had, so losing Lance would be very hard for him. That's why he always is trying to find ways to help and/or fix him. 

"Okay I think this meeting is done for today." Coran tells everyone while already packing up his stuff to leave. The meeting is technically not suppose to end that soon, but we all start to pack up anyway for Coran. 

3 months later

Keith's POV 

"Keith! Get your lazy butt up and start getting ready to go to work!" Shiro yells at me from downstairs. Nope not today. I try to head back to sleep and I think I'm successful, until I hear footsteps coming up from the stairs. I pull the covers over my head and try to hide away in my blanket world. 

I hear the door fling open.

"Keith do you want me to kick you out of this house right now?!" Shiro yells at me while attempting to take the blanket from my grasp. I clutch the blanket even tighter.

"Come on Keith! I need to get to the library today, drop you off at work, and then get my self to work." Shiro complains to me. I loosen my grip a little and he sees this and rips the blanket from my hold. I shiver as the coldness hits me full on. 

"Fine, fine." I say while finally sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes in the process. He looks satisfied and walks out of the room while shutting the door behind him. 

I groan and finally stand up and walk over to my closet to grab some clothes.


	2. The Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith meet.

I'm currently at the moment just staring out of the window of the car with my Cavetown music blasting in my ears. Probably going to make me go deaf sooner, but not like I care. I probably will though. 

"Okay so, I'm just going to go in there, grab the books I need, and get out. You can come in if you want, but it's not like I'm forcing you to or anything like that."Shiro tells me while turning down his music, so he can hear my response. I don't give him one though. I just shrug my shoulders. He takes that as a "yes I'll go in with him" and slowly turns back up his music.

"Keith, you seriously need to get some more friends though. I'm not saying this as anything rude, I'm saying this as your only friend. I'm not always going to be able to hang out with you and stuff. I have other friends my self and like to hang out with them." Shiro tells me. I give him a look of confusion then take off my headphones.

"What did you say Shiro?" I ask him. I actually did hear him. I just don't want to listen to him right now. I know I need a couple more friends or just people to talk to. Shiro has always been my one and only though. I just don't think I can get friends on my own. 

"You're annoying sometimes. You know that?" He asks me, but I can tell he is more or less telling me this instead of questioning me. I give him a smirk and a shrug of my shoulders. He deadpans me and goes back to focusing on the road. 

While we're passing some street signs we see one in particular. It read "ROAD WORK AHEAD". We both smile at each other and both quite the vine really loudly. 

We laugh at each other for a little then our laughter slowly dies down. 

We're here now at the Voltron Library. I've only been here a couple of times because I usually like to draw more in my free time. Now Shiro on the other hand he comes here a lot. Like 4 times a week at most. He just loves his books, like I like my drawing. 

We both open our car doors, step out of the car, walk up to the front door, and push it open. I hear a little jingle which I already know is the bell at the top of the door. I never really understood why some stores had little bells and some didn't. I'm probably just to dense to get it. 

One of the workers here who has a long orange mustache says "Hello, how may I help you fine gentlemen today?" Shiro tells him he has a order he is here to pick up. Shiro tells him his name and waits for the guy to go to the back to grab it. 

I sorta kinda wander off into the isles to look at some books of my own. I do read sometimes though, so I know here to find some art history books. I head over to the area where the art history books are suppose to be. I reach it and start looking around, except I don't find any of the books. They must have moved them. Shi*. 

"Hello sir, I can tell that by the look on your face that you need some help finding some books." A voice says next to me. 

I look over and see that, a worker, a male with light brown hair, dazzling deep blue eyes, and a light smile on his face is facing me. I shrug for like the millionth time today and say "I thought that the art history books were over here. I must have been mistaken, sorry." I quickly apologize and try to go back to Shiro. He puts his hand lightly on my shoulder and points over to another section of the library. He gives me a reassuring smile and leads me over there. He takes a hold of my hand though which makes me blush. He kinda looks hot. Ughh nooo. 

We reach over to the section he was pointing at and he let's go of my hand. "They should be over here. If you need anything else just ask. By the way the names Lance." He politely tells me. I tell him my name in return and he leaves to go help some other people. He really does look hot though. I shouldn't be thinking this. I have had enough with relationships, especially since the last one I had didn't go to well. It's not that Lance guy would want to be in a relationship with me anyway. 

I push all of those thoughts away and find a book on the shelf and go over towards Shiro. I see him standing there impatiently. 

"I said this was going to be a quick trip." He says to me with more annoyance then usual in his voice. 

"I was getting bored of waiting by you, so I decided to go find some books for myself. Which I did and I'm getting this book right here." I hold out the book for Shiro to see and go up to the counter to give the guy at the desk the book to scan. He scans the book and hands it back to me. I thank him and me and Shiro walk out, but Coran quickly tells us something. 

"I hope you fellas have a nice day. Come back anytime you want. If you ever need me again just ask for the name Coran." The person I now know as Coran tells me and Shiro on our way out. 

We let the door close on our way out and head over to Shiro's car. I open his car door and plop down on to the passenger seat. 

"Shiro I think I might have a little, I mean the tiniest crush on a guy that I met today." I nervously tell Shiro. He smirks at me and continues to start up the car. 

"Oh and who might this kind gentlemen be?" Shiro asks me while starting to drive at this point. 

"Lance, one of the workers there. I don't know why either. He just seems so polite and I literally just met him. Ughh Shiro I just met him and I'm already crushing on him. I'm still not over my last relationship yet, so how am I going to deal with another one. Wait no! He wouldn't want me anyway. He doesn't even know me. I just can't Shiro. What if he's like Jason?" I end my rant with fresh tears on my face. Why am I even crying? Pathetic. 

"Keith, it's alright to have crushes when you first meet someone. That's why it's a crush and not true love. If anyone actually met you they would instantly want to be around you. I know I did and not everyone's Jason. Okay?" Shiro asks me. In the middle of his talk he pulled me into a tight hug. I nod slowly and clutch on to him tighter. 

"I love you Shiro."

"I love you to Keith."


	3. BITCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge gets introduced in a fun way. Lance and Keith continue chatting, virtually.

"Lance your shift is about over! Start heading on into the break room to get your things." Coran yells towards Lance to get his absolute attention.

Lance hears him and hates that his shift is about over. He has to go to the pharmacy to get that disgusting medication. You know the one mediation everyone took as a kid. The one pink medication that no one remembers the name to, but knows it's incredible gross, almost like you will throw it up right when it lands on your tongue? That's the one Lance has to take every day, and that's only one of the many medications he has to take. He has to take two pills every morning, two pills at night, that disgusting medication, and sometimes a treatment here and there when some part of his body starts to hurt. 

If he misses even one of these it could be catastrophic for his health. His health could decline even from not taking it ounce. That's how bad his disease is now. He hasn't skipped out on any of the medication yet, but to tell you the truth, he's beyond terrified to see what would happen if he skipped out on even one of his medications.

Lance quickly finishes putting up the last of the books and starts heading for the break room. He sees Coran packing up and Coran turns his head towards Lance. "Hey, kiddo."

"Hey Coran." Lance quickly says towards Coran while walking over to his bag to get a hold of it. Coran finished his packing up and heads on over towards Lance.

"If you want I can drive you to the pharmacy instead of you having to always walk alone." Coran asks me politely. Coran never really liked that Lance walked home alone every day. He thinks that Lance is going to get mugged one of these days or worse. 

"Uh sure, that would actually be nice." Lance declares towards Coran. Lance makes sure to give his signature grin too. Coran claps his hands together and makes a "hurry up now" face. 

Lance briskly finished up his packing and heads on out of the building to Coran's car. 

*

"Thanks again for the lift Coran." Lance thanks Coran for like the millionth time today. Coran has been helping Lance a lot lately and Lance does truly appreciate it.

"Oh, don't worry about it my boy. I'll do it any time you need me to." Coran responds with his usual up beat tone. Coran then starts to drive off, and leaves Lance standing by his apartment complex. Lance takes a big inhale and then lets it out slowly. He begins to walk up to the apartment complex and up the stairs. 

The walls are all cracked and the paints beginning to peel off around the complex with the outside looking just as bad as the inside. The only good side of living here is that the rent is pretty cheap. Which considering the condition the place is in, Lance knows why the rent is so cheap.

He reaches the front door of his apartment(104) and pushes the door open. The inside actually isn't as bad as you would think. The walls have been painted recently, courtesy of Lance. The place is almost all organized, except for some random clothes lying around. All in all, it's a nice little cozy apartment.

He goes on over towards the counter to set his big down. He then goes for the refrigerator and grabs a cheese stick. Lance advances to the couch next. He plots straight down, and reaches for the remote. He starts clicking and clicking through channels until he thinks he found a show he could watch for a little, Hell's Kitchen. The cooking show isn't that bad for the next few hours, but then Lance starts to get bored and goes right to his phone. 

He goes to Instagram first and sees if he has any messages in his inbox. He has one and it's from a stranger. Why wouldn't it be? 

Redhippo21: hey 

What a way to make me want me to reply. Lance sarcastically thinks to himself.

Blueboy1: hello there, random stranger I don't know. 

Redhippo21 is typing.

Redhippo21: oh right. We met at the library. You probably don't remember me and that's fine. I don't even know why I texted you. 

Read.

Lance is now thinking back to all of his encounters with everyone at the library. He really does meet a lot of people, and it's sometimes hard to remember every single person he meets. He remembers one in particularly this person might be. Just a guess though.

Blueboy1: are you thy Keith. If so it's a pleasure to meet you, again. 

Redhippo21: yeah. I am.

Blueboy1: oh goodie. ;)

Redhippo21: um thanks for the chat. I'll be going. 

Redhippo22 is offline.

Blueboy1: awww, I'll speak to you tommorow then, cutie pie.

Blueboy1 is offline.

* 

Keith stands behind the counter of the café. So many people just come and go, none of them really exchanging words with one another.

Then Keith sees Pidge come in. Oh, boy.

"Sup bitch." Pidge shouts from the doorway. She then heads on over to Keith. Keith sighs before asking, "The usual?" She nods then licks her lips. Keith gets her order while Pidge gets onto the counter and swiftly slides on to the side Keith's on. 

"You know you could have just walked, like a normal human being." Keith says towards Pidge with an amusing tone. He gets her order and hands it off to her.

"It's to boring to be normal though," Pidge quickly reply's while taking a big chug of her drink. "Sooooo, what's been happening to you lately?" 

"Nothing much. Just my usual boring, trashy, life," Keith tells her, which he isn't lying, but the look Pidge gives him, it seems like she thinks he's lying. "I'm being serious, Pidge."

"Mhm, Pidge wants to know if you got any love interests you wanna tell her about." She says with a playful smirk on her face. Keith takes a big inhale and then let's it out, very slowly.

"Don't talk about your self in third person. It's weird, and slightly creepy too." Keith says towards her. She just laughs which Keith joins in on. Hah Shiro, I do to have some friends. Keith thinks to himself. 

"Well I might have one person I might, I mean so slightly it might now even be a thing," Keith nervously says. She looks at him with the biggest eyes, almost like saying tell me more. "It's this guy, his names Lance. I met him at the library and I don't know. He just seems so nice and ughh. Just yeah, that's all." Keith finishes. 

"I might have to do some research myself to see if this guy is safe to be around my boy Keith. I have to obviously approve of him first though." Pidge tells Keith while crossing her arms. Keith just rolls his eyes at her.

"With how much you roll your eyes they are probably going to get stuck like that. It'll look weird too. You won't ever get anyone to love you again. How tragic." Pidge finishes while bringing one hand up and fanning herself with it. 

Keith just glares at her and makes the "go away" motion with his hands. She complies and goes back into the back room, most likely. Keith goes back to doing his work and doesn't realize how much time has passed until he takes a quick glance at the clock. It read 8:37.

Jesus Christ, Keith thinks. His shift actually ended 37 minutes ago, and Pidge didn't even tell him. Ughhh. Keith goes to the front door, and switches the sign from open to close. He then walks back into the back room and sees Pidge, fast asleep. 

The room is in complete silence until Pidge lets out a very audible shriek. Keith begins to burst out laughing at this.

"Damn it dude. Don't just do that to a girl like me. I was actually getting some good rest for ounce." Pidge says while deepening her glare at Keith. Keith just shrugs his shoulders while his laugher has slowly died down to chuckling, then to nothing.

"Yeah, whatever. My shift ended like 40 minutes ago, but a certain someone was fast asleep and didn't bother to tell him that it ended," Keith says through slightly clenched teeth. Pidge just begins to slowly look in the other direction whilst clicking her tongue. "Anyway, you wanna come crash over at me and Shiro's? He's going to be out with some friends, so we'll get the place to our selves tonight." 

Pidge makes a thinking face for a moment then makes a raspberry with her head tilting backwards. "Yeah sure, not like I have anything else better to do." 

"Great, we can start heading there now." Keith says while walking towards one of the lockers to grab his things. His original plan at first. He grabs his things then starts to head out, not waiting for Pidge. He knows she'll catch up. 

He then gets to the front door and waits outside patiently. Pidge walks out with her jacket hanging around her waist. "About time." Keith says. Pidge just gives him the finger. 

Keith locks the door and finally goes for his car. He plops down into the seat and hears Pidge do the same. 

* 

"You need to clean this place man. It's like my brothers room in here." Pidge states. It's pretty true.

The house itself is clean. The kitchen looks freshly washed. The couch is cleared. The book shelf looks organized as well. When you get to Keith's room though, it's a complete disaster. 

"I don't really care about being clean. If you can move around, it's good enough for me." Keith says. Pidge gives him a disgusted look. She clicks her tongue, and then turns around the other direction. She heads on over to the couch and jumps on top of it. 

"I'll sleep here. You can have your 'room'." Pidge says while putting air quotations in the air. She reaches for the remote and for the blankets. She snuggles up right in them. Keith smiles at how she looks though. Pidge looks like a baby engulfed in that many blankets. 

Keith turns the other way and heads back in to his room. He looks over at his dresser and sees that his phones on it. He decides to pick it up and just scroll through some stuff. 

Bzzz

He opens the notification and sees it's from Blueboy1. He opens it.

Blueboy1: hey there again. I'm bored and needed someone to talk to. 

Keith thinks for a moment. Should he continue to chat with this boy and let his tiny crush grow more or leave it alone and never speak to him again? 

Redhippo21: hey

Blueboy1: ohhhh you responded.

Redhippo21: yeah I'm just being nice.

Blueboy1: aww and I though you came just to talk to me. :(

Redhippo1: ....

Blueboy1: i know lets play 2o questions together. I'll go first obviously. What's your favorite color?

Redhippo1: Red and I assume yours is blue. 

Blueboy1: nope

Redhippo1 read

Blueboy1: it's actually purple cause it's a mix of my two favorite colors. If you don't know b l u e a n d r e d m a k e p u r p l e.

Redhippo1: I'm not stupid. I went to school, jackass. 

Blueboy1: ahah so feisty I see

Redhippo1: stop 

Blueboy1: but why, keefy

Redhippo1: no

Blueboy1: aww does keefy not like his nickname?

Redhippo21: no I do not

Blueboy1: even more of a reason for me to use it now, keefy

Blueboy1: I will leave

Blueboy1: le gasp. You would leave muah?? 

Redhippo1: yes i would 

Blueboy1: fine, yfeek.

Redhippo1 is offline.

Blueboy1: noooooooo, come back keefy weefy!!!!!!

Keith plops onto his back on the bed. He lightly smiles.

*

Lance sequels slightly, but it's kinda hard when he has one of his treatments hooked up to him. The treatment is one for his lungs. He has to have one of those masks, hooked up to a machine, you use when you are sick with the flu. The one where it pumps oxygen in to your system and you just sit there with a mask connected to a pole. Just sitting. For like 45 minutes. It gets boring pretty quickly.


End file.
